Helping Sam With His Guitar
by whenloveandhatecollide
Summary: Sam needs help with playing a song and the only person he can think of that can help him that night was Puck. Puck would never thought that he would end up drunk and popping a cherry.


**AN:** So here's one of my RP threads again. I co-wrote it with Sasha, who played Sam. Just posting this while I'm still writing the next chapter to 'Sweeter the Second Time Around' because I'm asking Lizz, my Quinn, for help. Hope you guys enjoy this Suck smut!

* * *

><p>When Puck got Sam's text, he quickly stopped Santana and told her it was an emergency. He also told her that she was so drunk and they couldn't do it unless she was sober or totally in state of mind. So Puck waited until Santana fell asleep and he was off to Sam's house. He thought of Sam as a lifesaver this time even though he didn't know what he can help with his guitar. He was there a little later than the time he told Sam. He knocked on his front door and waited for someone to open up the door.<p>

After getting Puck's confirmation of coming over to his house, Sam hopped off his bed, walking over to his closet as he took out his blue Target T-shirt slipping it on as he was only in his boxers. Grabbing his green guitar and the guitar book, he went downstairs to wait for his teammate to come over. Just as he was about to take a seat by the living room's couch, he heard a knocking coming from his front door. That was fast. He placed both things by the table and headed for the door.

"Hey," Sam greeted the mohawked teenager with a half-smile.

"Sup, dude." Puck said with a smirk as he was greeted by his blonde teammate. He stepped in his house and looked back at Sam as he closed the door. "So what kind of help do you need with your guitar?" Puck asked as they walked to the living room and saw Sam's green guitar. He grabbed it and sat down, playing the guitar as he waited for his friend to talk.

Sam closed the door and followed Puck into the living room. He cleared his throat as he picked up the guitar book and handed it to Puck. "I'm still having difficulties fingering," he said with a frown. "Fingering for the D and B's, I mean." He shook his head. "Anyway, what drink would you like?" he asked, tilting his head to the side for a moment before making his way to the kitchen.

Puck laughed hysterically at Sam's choice of words. He laughed so hard that he had to put the guitar aside and held his stomach with both of his hands. "Dude! I don't even use that term for guitars. I only use that word for sex. Hearing you say it as a guitar term is so freaking hilarious." Puck threw his head back and rested it on the head rest of the couch. He breathed deeply and slowly, trying to calm himself down. "I'm good with beer if you have that."

Blood rushed up to Sam's face when he heard Puck laughing hysterically from the living room. "Isn't it fingering the guitar though?" he felt stupid for asking. Sure, he knows how to play the guitar but only a few chords. Now that the words escaped his lips, his face turned crimson. That did came out wrong. "Forget I said that," he quickly added as he took the six-pack of beer out from the fridge. He threw one of the cans to Puck and placed the rest on the table. "Anyway, I wouldn't know a thing about sex." he added quietly to himself.

Puck caught the can of beer and tried not to laugh at Sam's blushing face and question. "Hey. Don't be embarrassed. I understand why you wouldn't know anything about sex since you came from an all boys school." That's right, Puck heard him. "And the right term for that is plucking. You pluck the strings, not finger it. You finger holes like the vagina and the ass hole if you're into guys." Puck said like it was all nothing to him. As usual, sex is sex. No big deal for him but he needs to be getting it as well. He opened the can of beer in his hand and drank almost half of it then burped because of the foam. "Sorry. I've been drinking beer before I came here."

"Right," Sam said, not sure as to what to reply to the whole sex thing. He quickly stared at his feet, avoiding Puck's gaze when the mohawked kid started talking about him being into guys. What gender was he into exactly? He had loved Quinn, he likes staring at girl's boobs. But at the same time, guys make him… crazy. Romantically speaking. After all, he used to have a crush on Kurt when he'd first transferred to McKinley.

He bit his bottom lip, trying not to laugh at Puck's burp. "Don't worry about that. I get it." He reached out to down his own can of beer, before looking up at Puck. "You sure you're able to teach me a thing or two about, uh.. Plucking the guitar?"

Puck looked at Sam and raised an eyebrow. He kind of stared at him well more likely at his mouth. They were really huge and he's curious if he can shove his cock all the way in him. He quickly shook his head and internally cursed himself for even thinking of that. He saw Sam downed his can so he followed him and downed his as well. He placed the empty can on the table and got a new one, opening it. "Yeah, I can teach you the plucking. Don't worry." Puck snickered and sipped from his beer. He handed over Sam's guitar to him and sat right beside him. "So what song are you trying to learn anyway?"

Sam shifted comfortably in his seat, finishing the whole can of beer before throwing it to the ground without much thought. He was a lightweight when it comes to alcohol but he didn't care. He sniffed, rubbing his nose and placed his fingers on the guitar tab. "The song's really cheesy but I'd like to learn it," he turned to Puck and stared into his teammate's eyes for a moment before grinning. "Lips of an angel by Hinder?" he raised his eyebrows, hoping Puck knew the song. His gaze trailed downwards to Puck's lips. _Stop_, his mind scolded him and he quickly looked down at his guitar instead.

Puck was a little buzzed already on his second can. Well he finished six bottles all by himself and now two cans. He usually wasn't this fast to get buzzed but today, he didn't eat much because of all the Kurt problem. Puck's face was a little red from all the alcohol. He stared back into the blonde's eyes and smiled drunkly. "Oh! That song.. That's so easy. Here." He placed his left hand over Sam's left hand and placed his fingers on the right places on the frets. "Ok so.." Puck kneeled on the couch and slid his right arm on Sam's, almost embracing him from behind. He held Sam's right hand and guided his fingers on how to pluck. Puck rested his chin on Sam's shoulder.

Sam snickered at Puck's smile, stretching his neck. He felt his eyes gaze over to Puck's hand over his causing him to turn beet red. He swallowed his saliva with difficulty. He had never had any boys this close to him and it was making him feel high. It was probably the alcohol that was making him feel that way but he shrugged that thought mentally. His heart started to beat wildly and shivered slightly when Puck rested his chin on his shoulder. He tried to focus on the plucking and strumming but his drunk mind wouldn't allow him to do so. He moved his body a little bit so he was slightly leaning against the other boy. He didn't know why he did what he did but it felt good.

Puck smirked when the boy in front of him moved closer to him and he felt more of his back on his chest. "Like leaning on me?" He whispered into Sam's ear and pulled the guitar closer to Sam and Sam closer to him. "So did you get the strumming and the plucking of the song? I can do this all day, you know." He smirked and continued to guide Sam's right hand to the plucking and slowly licked Sam's earlobe.

The alcohol was definitely in his system now and as much as he wanted to ask Puck to repeat his question, he simply nodded to Puck. His mind is already half-awake but he smiled and made no objections to Puck pulling him closer to the boy. He felt Puck's wet tongue touched his earlobe and the back of his hair started to stand — in a good sexual way. He stopped strumming the guitar, turning to his teammate in a daze.

Puck was the master of turning on anyone. Guy or a girl, gay or bi. He's a pro even when he's drunk. And he knew Sam was easily turned on by small touches so he took advantage of his ear. But then the blonde boy turned around and Puck was confused a little. "Well, what now, Sammy Wammy?" Puck ran his hands through Sam's hair and chuckled softly. "Bieberlicious." He smirked drunkly.

Sam smirked back with the same drunken smile as he licked his bottom lips. Moving his head forward, his lips touched Puck's soft ones. He lets out a hum, tilting his head to the side so the both of them had the space to breath. Just as quickly, he pulled away and his eyes fluttered open. That felt amazing and he wanted more. But he's not going to do that. Puck might not even want to. Embarrassed, he bit his bottom lip again and stared at his guitar.

Puck was hypnotized when Sam licked his bottom lip and couldn't stop staring at them. They were just so big that he wanted to kiss them, lick them, suck them and do everything to them. When Sam kissed him, he had never felt so happy or maybe it was just the alcohol. His lips was amazing and Puck whimpered softly when the blonde boy pulled away so Puck cupped his cheeks and slowly pulled Sam's head to his. "I don't go by with just one kiss." He smirked drunkly and captured Sam's luscious lips into his while he took the guitar away from him and tossed it to the other couch.

Sam didn't know how to react to Puck cupping his face or kissing him back on the lips. But the kiss was just too… amazing to give it up. He slowly closed his eyes, one of his hands snaking their way around Puck's neck while the other rubbed Puck's side. He let his tongue graze the edge of his teammate's lips, wanting entrance to explore the latter's mouth.

Puck smirked when he felt Sam's hands going to his neck and his side, rubbing it. He smirked bigger when he felt Sam's tongue on his lips so he opened his mouth automatically and sucked his tongue in his mouth. Puck moaned and it sent vibrations on the blonde's tongue. He let one hand go down to Sam's chest, raking his fingernails on his hard muscled torso and stopping on the hem of Sam's shirt, running his shirt up to rub his abs.

Sam stiffened when he felt the other boy moaned, deepening the kiss between them. He lets out a huff when he felt Puck rubbing on his abs, softly moaning to himself. He felt good. He felt… hard. His hands had a mind of their own as they traced over to the hem of Puck's shirt, tugging on it. _Stop_, his mind scolded him but he didn't pay attention to it. He was always thinking about the consequences and ever since he moved here, he's been nothing but miserable. He deserves at least this bit of happiness.

His inner demons won the debate.

Puck smirked when Sam moaned softly and felt him tugging on his shirt. He pushed Sam away and gripped on his waist as he lifted the blonde boy on top of him, straddling his thighs. Puck took off his own shirt and tossed it sloppily somewhere on the floor. He kissed Sam's huge mouth while he pulled up his shirt and pulled away when he completely took it off him. Puck smiled evilly and traced circles around Sam's nipples then slid his hands to his back to make him lean his chest on his. "Hey." He smiled drunkly at Sam and opened his mouth, fighting for dominance by pushing each other's tongue.

Sam gasped when the boy had him straddling his teammate swiftly without any problem. The next thing he knew, he was moaning out loud when the mohawk teen traced circle on his nipples, causing him to arch his head back in pleasure. Perhaps that was why Puck is nicknamed the Sex Shark. Sam looked down at Puck, returning the drunken smile. They started fighting over dominance but Sam knew Puck. Puck wasn't one to give up. So he gave the boy dominance over him.

Puck grinned with his eyes fluttering when he heard Sam moaned out loud by just circling his fingertip on his nipples. Once he won dominance over Sam, Puck kissed down to Sam's jaw line then to his neck. He licked a patch of skin before sucking on it while his hands slowly went down inside Sam's boxers, squeezing his firm, smooth ass. After sucking on Sam's neck, he went up to his ear and whispered. "Want me to show you how to finger?" Puck snickered and he separated Sam's ass cheeks really wide.

Sam bit his bottom lip, stifling a moan. Instead he focused on gently kissing the side of Puck's face while the other boy sucked on his skin. He shuddered, pulling his head away to look at Puck in the eye as the hair on his skin stood again. He felt Puck squeezing his ass and asked him the question. He didn't move, just kept staring, wondering if Puck meant that as a joke. As he could not process Puck's question properly, he slowly nodded his head with an intoxicated smirk. "Yes," he whispered softly.

Puck licked his lips and returned a sloppy smile. He pulled Sam closer and slouched on the couch so that Sam was elevated a little. Puck looked for his ass hole with hind index finger and when he found it, he slowly slide it Sam and kissed him to muffle any sound that was going to pour out from the blonde's mouth.

Sam felt Puck exploring his body, feeling numb to it until he felt something went up his ass. _Literally_. He winced and almost made a sound only to be covered by Puck's amazing kiss. "Ugnghh," it came out muffled as he squeezed his eyes shut. His body wasn't used to the foreign object in him but slowly, he got used to it. He relaxed and started to kiss Puck back.

Puck continued kissing Sam once he kissed back. He slowly slid his finger in and out Sam and moans of pleasure rained his mouth as they kissed. Puck was getting turned on by the noises Sam was making so far and he couldn't help it but to get hard. He felt his erection touched Sam's and moaned softly. So he kissed the blonde boy deeper, sucking air from him and with his free hand he pinched Sam's nipples in between two fingers.

The pain turned from pain to pleasure. He felt Puck's erection on his and smiled a little. His hands moved expertly down to his teammate's member, palming his balls for a few seconds before rubbing his hand on the other boy's hard cock through the fabric. Wincing with painful pleasure, Sam moaned into Puck's mouth, getting turned on as well. He bit Puck's bottom lip softly and sucked on it.

Puck moaned softly when Sam rubbed his cock through his pants."Thought you didn't know anything about sex." He smirked at Sam and kissed him deeper then he moaned again as Sam sucked on his bottom lip. Puck inserted a second finger in the blonde boy and slid it in all the way and stopped like that in him. His eyes opened as he watched Sam's reaction to the additional finger added.

"I've watched a few shows to know a little," Sam answered slyly with a grin. The moan emitted from Puck was driving him crazy. Just as he pulled away from the kiss, Puck inserted that second finger in causing Sam to grab tightly onto Puck's arm, burying his face in the crook of the said boy's neck. "Oh goood," he moaned, biting his own lips. He started to move himself at a slow pace — fucking Puck's fingers back. It felt… exhilarating.

"Wow. Doing some _homo_work, huh?" Puck smiled at Sam's way of answering. "You might not want to do that." He said when Sam pulled away from the kiss, right before he inserted the second finger. Puck smirked when Sam grabbed onto his arm and buried his face on the crook of his neck. "Good, right?" He moved his fingers inside but it was still all the way in Sam's ass. He whispered into Sam's ear. "Yeah.. Fuck my fingers, you little whore. I know you love the feeling. Fuck the shit out of my fingers." Puck pushed Sam's boxers off as much as he can with his free hand so it was easier for him to finger the blonde boy.

"Never hurts to do some research," Sam grinned before he shuddered. "_Yes_," he answered Puck and obliged to the other boy's request. He silently yelped at the feeling. He started sucking on Puck's neck, wiggling his hips playfully before fucking the mohawk boy's fingers. "Oh god," he huffed, panting.

"Well then report to me more of those research for your _homo_works then." Puck smirked then tilted his head to the side to expose more of his neck to Sam. "Like that? What more if I put my cock in you. You'll fucking love it. And I'll make sure you'll have a difficulty walking for a week." He whispered into the blonde boy's ear and slid his free hand in between them and grabbed Sam's cock. Puck tightened his grip on Sam and rubbed the tip to his own erection. He moaned softly against Sam's ear to let him hear how turned on he was.

"Yes sir," Sam grinned. He shuddered once more at Puck's sex talk, feeling surprisingly turned on by it. "Fuck," he cursed, shutting his eyes as he imagined having Puck in him. Was it possible? Of course it was. Anything with the Puckzilla is possible. He became harder than he was a minute ago. He gave out a guttural moan, feeling his tip rubbing against his teammate's erection. It wasn't helping when Puck is moaning into his ear as well. Intoxicated and horny, the next thing he said surprised his sober side. "Fuck me."

Puck smirked when he heard Sam cursed and it became bigger when Sam let out a guttural moan. Oh yeah, Puck was in the zone but still drunk. He continued to moan into Sam's ear and breathe heavily into it as he continued to rub Sam's tip on his erection. Puck raised his eyebrows and grinned when Sam told him to fuck him. "Well.." Puck pushed Sam to sit up, with his fingers still in the blonde boy's ass. "Take off my pants then. There will be a surprise waiting for you." He smirked as he rubbed Sam's tip harder on his own erection and moved his fingers in Sam in a circular motion.

"Oh god," Sam breathed, slapping Puck's chest. When Puck pushed him to sit up with his fingers still in him, he whimpered. He stared at the bulge on his teammate's pants, suddenly thinking if getting his virginity taken from Puck was a good idea. His drunk mind shrugged it off, telling him that it didn't matter. He wiggled his body around and screamed when Puck's finger hit that certain spot in him. He grabbed his friend's pants and slipped it off the boy without any difficulty.

Puck took note on Sam's sweet spot when he screamed. When Sam finally slipped off his pants, after staring at the bulge on his pants. Puck's length popped out, which means that he was on full commando that day. He caught Sam staring and smirked. "Like it? Haven't seen enough in the locker room?" Puck took off his fingers out of Sam and pushed him, making him kneel down. He pulled on Sam's hair and whispered into his ear. "Before I fuck you, you've got to suck me off. Got it?" Then he kissed Sam deeply before slapping his cheeks with Puck's cock.

Sam whimpered again when Puck pulled his fingers out but he went on his knees, looking up at the mohawked kid through his blonde bangs. He moved his head to the side, biting his lip when Puck pulled his hair. He nodded his head at the other boy's request. He took the boy's cock in his hand, pumping it for a minute before he licked the pre-cum off the slit. Once again, he was taken by surprise by the taste. It tastes really sweet and Sam wanted more. He swirled his tongue around the tip teasingly, watching Puck's reaction.

Puck moaned at the feeling of Sam's tongue. He looked down at the blonde boy and smiled drunkly. "Good boy.." He moaned out. He was breathing heavily. Puck's mouth was slightly opened at the amazement at how great Sam was with his tongue." He fought the urge to thrust towards the blonde boy. Puck licked his lips and thought about those huge lips around his throbbing length or even his balls. "Remember my question to you when we first met? See if my balls fit in your mouth or my whole cock." He smirked and moaned more when Sam continued to lick his tip.

Sam pulled away, his eyes still on Puck as he thought of the day they had first met. _"Dude, how many balls can you fit in there?"_ Puck had asked him. He nodded, putting his teammate's cock into his mouth, his other hand massaging the boy's balls. He bobbed his head back and forth; sucking, swirling his tongue on the skin. He tried putting Puck's cock all the way into his mouth with success but only for a few seconds. He did a gag reflex and pulled out, coughing.

Puck groaned softly when Sam started to suck on his cock. He kept his gaze on the blonde boy and his hands on his head with his fingers tangled on Sam's blonde soft hair. Puck pulled it every so often. He moaned loudly as Sam sucked and swirled his tongue around his cock then rubbing his balls at the same time, fighting the urge to thrust in his big mouth. Puck groaned as he watched Sam take him all the way in his mouth. "Fuck!"His mouth was wide open and he couldn't believe Sam just did that. "A-Are you ok?" He asked when the blonde boy started coughing.

Sam continued to cough but he nodded his head. "I'm fine," he grinned goofily. "I think…" He wiped his lips and took Puck's cock in his hand before stuffing it into his mouth once again. "You like this?" he asked and started sucking, with a teasing smile. He wanted Puck to feel good. He wanted the boy to feel aroused.

Puck laughed when Sam took him in his mouth again. "Like my cock that much, do you?" He moaned out and nodded. "Fuck yeah.." Puck kept staring down at the blonde boy on his knees. Sam looked hot looking up at him like that with his cock in his mouth. Puck licked his lips and grabbed Sam's head with both of his hands. "Want my cum in your mouth? Huh?" Puck started to thrust in Sam's mouth and threw his head back, closing his eyes and moaning out loud.

Sam continued sucking the boy, his eyes widened at Puck asking if he wanted the boy's cum in his mouth. Puck already started thrusting into his mouth without waiting for his answer. He continued bobbing his head back and forth as well

"You want it, don't you?" Puck said as he panted. He looked down on Sam and saw him bob his head. "Fuck! I'm close.." He kept thrusting and looked at Sam into his eyes. Puck felt so amazingly aroused and he didn't want to come yet so he can still be in Sam's mouth but he couldn't control it anymore. He was so turned on his lips continued to rain out moans.

Sam continued his actions, his eyes on Puck to watch his reactions. Oh, he was definitely enjoying the treatment Sam was giving him. He smiled through the sucking, his tongue expertly rolling around his teammate's member. He could tell his friend was close to cumming. He bobbed his head faster, making slurping noises and then he started humming against the skin.

Sam felt Puck shiver from pleasure. Before he could start humming again, Puck had already came into his mouth. He was definitely taken by surprise. His eyes widened and closed tightly when he felt the other boy tugging hard on his hair. It hurts, but then again, the cum in his mouth had helped in taking his mind off of it. He attempted to swallow the whole load in, wiping the traces of it from his mouth. He looked up at his teammate with a smirk.

Puck slumped back on the couch, catching his breath smiling. He couldn't stop thinking at how mind blowing amazing Sam's huge mouth was. He looked down at the blonde boy panting and laughed softly. "I haven't fucked your ass yet, blondie." Puck quirked his eyebrows and pulled Sam up after getting out of his high as he stood up with him. He turned Sam around and pulled him closer to let his back lean on Puck's chest. Puck whispered into his ear. "Where do you want it, here or your bed? I can do it anywhere." Puck grabbed his own cock and rubbed it on the entrance of Sam's ass hole and his other hand snaked to Sam's cock and started stroking it softly. Puck moaned softly into Sam's ear. "What do you say, blondie?"

Sam stood up, thinking it was over but it was far from it. He invisibly widened his eyes when Puck turned him around and pulled him close so Sam was leaning against his teammate. His cock started to harden again, stifling a moan by biting his lip when he hears the other boy moan softly into his ears. He was going crazy to have Puck's length just outside his entrance and the other boy's hand on his cock. Sam turned around and smacked his lips against Puck's, grabbed the boy's hand and started up to his bedroom.

Puck smirked into the kiss as they went up to Sam's room. He deepened the kiss as he closed the door behind them. Puck stopped the kisses when he opened his eyes. "Damn. We're in Marvel plus Avatar land." Then Sam cupped Puck's cheeks and kissed him again. Puck kissed back and pushed the blond boy on the bed with him. He grinded his newly erected cock again on Sam's erection and moaned as he felt he got harder.

Sam stopped and listened to Puck talk about his room, shaking his head, feeling a little impatient. He took Puck's cheek into his hands and started making out with the boy again. He fell onto his Avatar themed bedspread with his teammate. He snaked his hands down to the south and helped Puck get harder by pumping the boy. Moving his head forward, he forced his lips on Puck's again, his tongue _demanding_ for entrance this time.

Puck groaned against Sam's lips as the blonde boy stroked him. His mouth opened and sucked Sam's tongue in his mouth. "I wanna fuck you so hard." He lifted the bottom part of his body a little to get in between Sam's legs without stopping sucking on the blonde's tongue. Puck spread his legs wide and let his hands snake on Sam's chest then down to his hard abs then he started pinching the sensitive skin above Sam's cock.

Sam winced and then groaned through the kiss, his eyes rolling to the back. He pulled away and started trailing kisses on Puck's slick and perfectly tanned chest before making his way up to the latter's jaw line and cheeks. "Fuck me," he slurred softly into Puck's ear, in almost a begging tone. "Please." he added and kissed the boy on the lips again.

Puck smiled as Sam trailed kisses on his chest, jaw line and cheeks. "Oh I'll definitely fuck you.." He smirked and kissed Sam back while starting to lift his legs. "You got lube? I don't want to hurt you that much." Puck said against Sam's lips and hooked Sam's legs on his shoulders.

Sam blushed at Puck's dirty talk before he turned his head towards the black night table next to his bed. He pulled away from the other boy, his face flustered from both the heat between them and the alcohol. He opened the drawer and took out a bottle of lube. He handed it to Puck with a cunning smile. "Stole it from my parents in case I needed it one day," he admitted and snickered.

"Well that day is today, blondie." Puck smirked, opening the lube and squeezing out some on his hand then putting it around his now throbbing cock. He squeezed out some again on his hand then closed the lube's cap. Puck tossed the lube somewhere on the bed and put the cream on Sam's ass hole. He lifted Sam and moved him to the center of the bed without difficulty. Puck hooked Sam's legs on his shoulders again and rubbed his tip on Sam's entrance. "You ready?"

Sam almost jumped away from Puck, the lube on his entrance felt really cold. He took a deep breath, rubbed his nose intoxicatedly and sniffed. He told himself to relax and he did just that as he looked up at the mohawked teen through his blonde bangs. He held onto one of Puck's arms, his eyes showed fear in them. It was, after all, his first time. Ever. Even with a girl. He is a virgin with both gender alike. "Yes," he answered, his voice hard and sure.

Puck smirked once Sam said yes and he slowly slid himself in. Sam screamed out of pain so Puck stopped. "I know this hurts a little bit. That's part of it. Just relax, Alright?" He smiled and bent down to kiss Sam then he thrusts again slowly in the blonde boy.

Sam didn't even realize he had been screaming in pain. His eyes start to tear but he quickly wiped it away. Kissing the boy back, he wrapped his arms around the tanned boy, digging his nails into the said boy's skin as the pain slowly started to turn to pleasure. His throat emitted a sexual growl; he lifted his upper body and arched back a little. "Fuck," he cursed again.

Puck saw Sam's tears so he kissed them before wiping them away then he went back to Sam's lips, slowly tasting himself. Oh god. It's a sign that he's sobering slowly but he doesn't want to stop fucking the blonde boy. So Puck continued to thrust. He smirked when Sam cursed. "What do you want, Evans?" Puck whispered into his ear and nibbled on it as he caressed Sam's muscular thighs.

"Fast," Sam moaned his eyelids half-shut. His mind was close to passing out but the sexual pleasure he felt kept him somewhat awake. "Puuuuucckkk," he moaned Puck's name out loud and bit his bottom lip. _It feels…_ "So goood." He was so out of it, it made him think he was in a dream. "Fast," he mumbled again, rubbing his nose.

Puck went a little faster when he was told to go fast the first time. Puck smirked when Sam moaned out his name. It felt so good to hear it and he wanted more noises from the blonde boy. "It's gonna get better, Sammy wammy." Puck leaned down to lick Sam's lips then kissed him, wanting to be kisssed by the other boy. He smiled when he was asked again so he did and he could hear his skin slapping against Sam's skin, groaning against Sam's luscious lips. "Saaaam. you're so tight.."

Sam dug his nails deeper into the boy's skin, his eyes shut tightly at the pleasure and pain. "Fuck," he breathed, pushing his bangs to the back and tugged on it. He pulled Puck in for a kiss, his wet tongue licking the boy's lips before sucking on his teammate's tongue. He hummed and moaned at the same time, his eyes still half-closed. His face started to go redder, and sweat started to form on his forehead. _Hot_, he thought. _More…_

Puck groaned when the blonde boy dug his nails deep on his skin. He kept thrusting faster but this time he went deeper, going all the way and hitting Sam's sweet spot over and over again to make him scream and come. Puck moaned when Sam started to suck on his tongue. He slid one hand down south and started stoking Sam's cock while his tongue explored the inside of his mouth. He tried to lick every part in him while Sam sucked on his tongue. It felt so good. Everything felt so good.

Sam pulled away from the kiss to scream out with desire when his sweet spot had been slammed repeatedly by his teammate. "Fffffu—-shit," he gasped, tugging on his own hair at the pleasure. He was coming. His area below his stomach felt hot as he held in his breath. When Puck slammed into his spot again, Sam's white hot cum squirted out of his cock, shuddering at the sensational feeling.

Puck smirked breathlessly as he closely watched Sam's reaction while groaning loudly with every thrust he was making. "Yeah, come for me. Do it." He laughed softly when Sam started to tug on his own hair out of pleasure and Puck knew he was going over the edge. So Puck slammed hard onto Sam's spot and felt Sam's cum all over his chest that made Puck shudder and came inside Sam. Puck squirted out everything in the blonde boy's ass as he pulled Sam's hips closer to him. He groaned and hissed loudly along with his release. Puck restlessly lied down on top of Sam, making Sam's cum spread all over each other's bodies. "Fuck.."

Sam felt Puck release his sperms inside of him and licked his lips mindlessly. He was breathing hard — almost panting to catch his breath. That was probably the best sex he's ever had. He heard the boy curse and looked down through droopy eyelids. "You popped my cherry," he smiled drunkly, somewhere inside of him, this started to sink in. Puck was his first and it felt good. Actually, it felt more than good.

Puck laughed restlessly when he heard Sam said popping his cherry. "Good. Want me to pop it one more time?" He propped himself up on his elbows, resting it on the bed. Puck looked at Sam and examined him. The blonde boy was panting, sweating, mouth open, has droopy eyelids. _Hell yeah. He liked it._ Puck thought. "So how was that for your first time? You think you'll forget that after you've got girls and some other guys to have sex with you?"

Sam looked at Puck to see if he was joking or not. He noticed Puck examining him, feeling like a lab rat. "Amazing," Sam quickly answered. "You certainly lived up to your nickname." Sam snickered, rubbing his itchy nose once again. "I'm glad it was you who took my virtue away." He added shyly, his face gone redder again.

Puck smirked and shrugged a little. "I'm the best one out there." He watched Sam rubbed his nose and laughed softly. "You know, you're not that bad. You're handsome and adorable. You have a fucking great body. Why did I hate you? Oh! You stole Quinn from me. Riiight." Puck shook his head, biting down on Sam's nose then laughed softly. "Whatever. You're hot. If you wanna do this again, just call me and I'll fuck your brains out again." He grinds down on Sam and smiled. He was beginning to sober up and he wasn't ashamed he had sex with Sam Evans. Puck actually enjoyed every second of it.

"I didn't—" Sam bit down his protests, thinking it was probably not a great idea to start one. He turned crimson again, a small shy smile on his face before he looked up at Puck. "Thank you. And for the record, I might actually take you up on your offer… Don't say I didn't warn you," Sam snickered, before he allowed the alcohol in his system knock him out unconscious.


End file.
